


WILD

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, Inspired by Kaichou Wa Maid-sama, M/M, Notorious Student Chanyeol, Please always read the notes if there is for a certain chapter I place warnings there, President Baekhyun, Student Council, incredibly cliché, kind of friends with benefits, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is the responsible student council president of Sooman High who struggles in life. He has a strict sense of direction which is why he hardly spends time with his friends and do things kids his age usually do. Contrasting greatly with him is Park Chanyeol, a rich student of Sooman High notorious for his brawls inside and outside school - and also for constantly making things hard for Baekhyun.But when unexpected events unfold and Baekhyun finds himself tangled in a fucked up sexual relationship with Chanyeol, things get quite messy. He knows that his authority over the school and the great respect of other students for him will weaken if anyone ever finds out he's been fucking around with someone like Chanyeol, but it's not easy getting rid of him.Will Baekhyun be able to stand his ground, or is he going to give in to the temptation?





	1. The President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fanfic which was first posted on Wattpad and is now completed but since I've improved ever since I finished this, I'll edit it along as I update. This plot is honestly cliche and overused but I'm still proud of it nevertheless hahaha. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Baekhyun takes in a deep, shaky breath as his usually soft, droopy eyes narrow into a sharp glare directed at the students in the locker hallway. Loud screams, rowdy whoops and ballistic shouts can be heard - and it is so early in the damn morning.

The petite student council president feels a vein on his temple twitch out of an abundance of irritation swirling around him. He isn't exactly having a great mood that morning too, which makes everything the more of a pain on his sweet little ass.

Taking another deep breath to steady his slowly crumbling composure, Baekhyun pushes his spectacles back and shoves the glass doors open, swaggering purposefully into the hall, nose high up in the air with his chin tilted up. Students who notice him quickly stop their foolishness and stand at the side, empathic enough to feel the dangerous aura radiating from their  _beloved_ president.

"What is the fuss all about?!" Baekhyun sternly shouts as he slams a fist against one poor student’s locker, the owner of it just innocently standing at the side. The president had a small body, but his voice is  _far_ from being small. It's loud enough that it effectively carries over the students, reaching their ears. 

The hall falls into dead silence as everyone ultimately stops their monkey business. They stand at the side as Baekhyun walks down through the partition in the middle that they had made, like a modern-day Moses striding down a parted Red Sea of hormones.

"You," he points at a boy. He looks startled that the short president had suddenly taken notice of him, eyes wide in alarm and shoulders tense. "Take those earrings off. You're a man, aren't you? Men don't bow down to vanity."

The boy looks defiant at first, but Baekhyun's sharp glare gives him the push to finally take them off, though hesitantly as he tucks them away into the back of his pocket. Satisfied, Baekhyun smirks unpleasantly before moving on.

"You, why are you wearing sneakers? Where are your proper school shoes?"

"Take off that lipstick, you look ridiculous with that much. This is a school, not a circus."

"Why are you wearing those kind of heels? You're at school, not in a club."

"Fix your tie or I'll fix it for you. I know tons of knots, it won't end nicely."

"Where's your name plate? Do you want me to make one for you? I'll do it if you let me choose the perfect name to match you."

It goes on just like that, non-stop scolding with Baekhyun easily able to find something wrong - and it isn't even surprising for the students of Sooman High anymore. The constant barks and reprimands of their council president is a normal part of their everyday life at school.

When the school bell finally rings, the students quickly run out of the hall in a rushed mobster frenzy, leaving Baekhyun alone. He doesn't have classes until two hours later since it was vacant period for him. As usual, he'll spend the time patrolling the school for damned students who are skipping classes.

Baekhyun exits the main building and walks towards the next building, just to check on the third years who are mostly the ones who like to cause trouble.

After making sure that they are in their proper classes and aren't doing anything stupid, Baekhyun proceeds to checking the more secluded parts of the school.

Sooman High is a school notorious for accepting problem students. They accept students who are kicked out of other institutions, students who had a deficiency when it comes to integrating a sense of responsibility and discipline, and students who had love for mischief in their blood. And of course, as expected, these people had rich parents who spoiled the school with donations and financial support just to accept their children.

Which is unfortunate for students like Baekhyun, who actually have a direction in life and had no choice but to get into this school because of convenience location-wise.

That is why ever since Baekhyun became the student council president, he took it to himself to discipline the students strictly so that all the rules and regulations are properly obeyed, along with the ones he himself implemented for extra measures to keep the students reined in.

He's had most of the student population hating on him now ever since the start of his term, but what can they do? Baekhyun is under the strict protection of the teachers. If anyone touches him, they were dead.

Not literally, of course. But close enough.

On his way out of the second years' building, Baekhyun freezes on his tracks. He swears he saw someone in the white uniform that their school had at a distance, but the person quickly disappeared behind a wall.

His troublemaker radar buzzing at full speed, Baekhyun takes off, his hunches strongly telling him that it was a student skipping classes and trying to hide in order not to get caught.

Once Baekhyun reaches the area, he looks around, eyebrows scrunched since he couldn't see where the person was.

But he hears it.

Baekhyun's ears catch the sound of someone groaning painfully, sounding quite pitiful. It seems like it was coming from right behind him, where a shed filled with tools for cleaning and repair is located.

Without wasting time, Baekhyun turns around and inspects the spot behind the shed.

Lo and behold, he finally catches his culprit.

"Park Chanyeol," he groans as he rubs his face. In front of him, clothes all dirtied and his handsome face all cut up with bright, violent bruises here and there, is one of the school's most notorious students - also one of the people he'd rather not see in school anymore.

"Hey, shortcake," Chanyeol manages to say while checking his battered up handsome face on his phone. He pokes a bruise that stands out vibrantly and winces. "What brings you here?"

"Are you shitting with me right now?" Baekhyun yells in distress, feeling himself get stressed just by looking at Chanyeol's visage. "Why are you beaten up? And you even have the  _nerve_  to show up here!"

"Well yeah," Chanyeol casually, as if they were just talking about something as mundane as shoes or the weather, not how he's been beaten up. "It's either trespassing into campus or those blokes coming after me and beating me up even more. Of course, as I am a sensible, normal human who prefers his bones all intact, then I chose the safer route."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Dumbfuck. You want to know how to actually  _be_  normal? Stop getting involved in those ridiculous pit fights or brawls or whatever and stay in school. Hang out with friends like any other normal teenager. Quit being a disgusting piece of brooding shit. It makes you seem like a protagonist in some teenage girl's awful love story."

"And who the fuck are you to tell me off?" Chanyeol's teasing speech is now replaced by a cold tone, his eyes hardening and losing all of the playfulness it once held just a moment ago. If it is your everyday normal student in front of him, they'd be shitting their pants right now. No one dares piss off Park Chanyeol with the fear that he might mess with your face and play jigsaw with your bones, but this is Byun Baekhyun. He doesn't let any moron hold him down.

"Psh," Baekhyun scowls. "I use my brain, unlike you."

"Fuck off," Chanyeol snaps at him.

"As the student council president, it is my duty to do everything in my power for the welfare of the students," Baekhyun says in a formal, authoritative tone. "Can you stand? I can't leave you to suffer here. A dead body would be hard to clean up."

Chanyeol huffs and mutters something under his breath as he stands up. He is wobbly and isn't doing well when it came to balancing himself. But since Baekhyun is kind enough even to someone like him, he forcefully takes Chanyeol's arm and swings it over his shoulders to aid him to the clinic.

"You're being nice now that no one can see," Chanyeol lowly whispers. "You're mean, you know that?"

Baekhyun hisses, "Shut up."

It is true, though. Baekhyun won't even look at Chanyeol's direction if there are more students around. Well, unless he is condemning him to the hellhole of boredom called detention, that is. For Baekhyun, being found interacting with someone as problematic as Chanyeol in ways pass the usual treatment he gives to other problem students like him will definitely lower their respect for him. Baekhyun just cannot have that if he seriously wants to make even the slightest bit of change in this school.

"You look cuter when you're not scowling at me," Chanyeol blurts out unnecessarily.

Baekhyun laughs darkly.

"What, you want me to smile at you while I'm literally deprecating you?"

"Haven't you thought of that? It would make you look even more freakishly intimidating, like some kind of creepy barbie doll or something."

"I won't hesitate to punch you if I hear you say something obnoxious again. Try me, Park."

Thankfully, Chanyeol only resorts to chuckling and makes it all easier for Baekhyun by shutting his mouth.

"What happened to him?" the school nurse shrieks in surprise when they reach the clinic, her eyes wide as she stared at the weak Chanyeol slumped against Baekhyun's side.

"Please don't let him out until classes end," Baekhyun grunts as he manhandles Chanyeol to the bed. He feels remorseful when Chanyeol groans in pain as his back hit the bed quite hard, but what can he do? He is fucking heavy, being gentle was the least of his problems.

"May I know why?" the school nurse inquires as she helps Chanyeol properly position himself on the bed.

"He'll probably get into trouble with teachers. As you can see, those aren't just wounds from a simple student-to-student brawl."

The school nurse nods in understanding. "I see. I'll take care of him until he's better. You can go back to your rounds now, Baekhyun."

With that, Baekhyun shoots Chanyeol a glance before leaving the clinic.


	2. At the Party

"Welcome back, Baekhyun," his mother greets him upon hearing the door creak open.

"Good evening, Mom," Baekhyun greets her back as his mom places her hands on each side of his head and makes him lean down. She then places a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"I made you snacks," Mrs. Byun says, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the kitchen. Baekhyun sits down obediently, smiling in satisfaction as he is served with milk and cookies. It is a bit childish, but it is what usually made Baekhyun feel a bit less exhausted after a long day.

"How was school, Baekhyunnie?" his mother asks as she watches him eat through the snacks with a tender glint in her droopy eyes.

Baekhyun shrugs, stuffing his mouth with more of the treats. "It's okay, as always. Nothing to worry about, Mom."

"Of course, of course," his mother says, caressing the back of his head. "I just wanted to know if you had problems or anything. I can help, you know."

"Thanks, Mom," Baekhyun smiles at her warmly. He'd rather keep his problems to himself. His mom is an angel who would do her best to help him out, but he didn't want to trouble her with anything trivial like teenagers from his school being too difficult to control.

Mrs. Byun perks up, as if remembering something. She tilts her head up to the clock hanging on the wall and immediately scrambles to the sink to wash her hands.

"I nearly forgot. I need to go out to pick up the twins from your grandparents."

"You want me to do it for you?" Baekhyun offers.

His mother shakes her head. "No, I can handle it. Just go up to your room and do whatever it is needed to be done, alright? I know you're busy, I'll be back."

Baekhyun nods and kisses her goodbye before running up to his room. He changes into fresher, worn out clothes and quickly gets down to work on his homework.

" _Knock knock."_

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder, eyes widening in surprise when he sees his friends standing at the doorway.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" he asks, suddenly feeling insecure. He is only wearing old, ragged clothes that he's been using for years, and it's embarrassing  to be in front of them who are wearing expensive, branded clothes. Baekhyun's best friends are both rich unlike him, so it is natural for him to feel this way - and it happens all the time.

"Why are you locking yourself up in here?" Kyungsoo asks in irritation. "We were looking for you ever since a while ago so we could go shop, but you have already gone home."

"Gosh, Baekhyun," Luhan sighs. "You're not going to fall off the top rank if you go out and have fun for once. You're also invited to that party with the soccer team, right?"

Baekhyun shakes his head and turns to what he was doing, eyeing his homework. "Yeah, but I'm not going."

"But why?!" Kyungsoo whines.

The raven-haired boy shrugs his shoulders. Besides the fact that parties aren't his thing, there's literally so many reasons why he doesn't want to go or shouldn't go. "I just don't want to, you guys. And besides, Mom won't allow me-"

"She said it was perfectly fine," Luhan smiles smugly. "She wanted us to convince you since you never go out to socialize and you need to hang out with us  _'_ _sweet darlings'_."

"We love you Baek, so we're just doing this for you," Kyungsoo says as he forcefully shoves Baekhyun's hands off the desk and slams the cover of his textbook shut. He then pulls Baekhyun up forcefully and pushes him towards the mirror attached to the door of his closet.

Baekhyun stares at himself, the other half of his face scrunching in uncertainty. "I'm not entirely sure if I am-"

"Just shut up!" both of his friends yell in chorus. Baekhyun sighs, waiting for what they will do next.

Kyungsoo takes out some clothes from a bag with branded packaging. He throws it to Baekhyun, who catches it in his hands but holds on to it gingerly because it probably costs more than what he and his mom earns together in a year.

"What are you doing?" Luhan asks him in irritation when he just simply stands there and looks at them like a lost puppy. "Strip that down, then put it on!"

Baekhyun's eyes wide. "But these are expensive, I can't pay you ba-"

"Don't pay us back. What do you think of us, idiots?" Kyungsoo impatiently says. "Just put it on, dammit Baekhyun."

With a sigh, the president takes off his glasses and strips off the current clothes that he is wearing then he slips them on. The outfit consists of a simple white polo shirt and ripped black jeans that tightly hugs his legs, as if they are meant to stop his blood circulation or something.

"Now put this on," Luhan throws a pair of black Converse at him, nearly hitting Baekhyun in the face and ultimately breaking his nose. He willingly put them on since he didn't want to deal with his friends bitching at him.

Afterwards, Luhan drags his chair towards the mirror then makes him sit. Kyungsoo takes out what Baekhyun recognizes is a container for contact lenses.

"We don't want you looking like a grandpa," Kyungsoo says as he uncaps the containers. "So we bought this with your appropriate prescription. It's in natural gray, so it won't look too overdramatic. Open your eyes wide, B."

Trusting his friends, Baekhyun did as he is told. Kyungsoo easily slips them on and when he is done, Baekhyun lets out a gasp.

"I see the world in a new perspective!" he says in amazement, eyes clear and twenty over twenty for the first time in his seventeen years of existence. He feels like Bella Swan when she had gotten her whole vampire makeover, with her eyesight suddenly glowing up to a 4K resolution.

"You're so cute," Luhan coos as he pinches his cheeks.

After his two best friends waxes his hair up, tucks his shirt in and unbuttons the first four, they stand in front of the mirror, with the two wearing satisfied smirks and Baekhyun looking at his reflection in bewilderment. He doesn't look too shabby anymore and for once, he feels like he is actually one of his friends.

"Look at us," Luhan says. "Gorgeous twinks who will definitely steal the attention of men. I'm so proud!"

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun exchanges glances and bursts out into amused laughter before they ruffle Luhan's hair.

"But you know Baekhyun," Kyungsoo speaks. "You shouldn't feel insecure around us. We know the real you and you know the real us. You most certainly belong with me and Luhan so never ever feel that way ever again, okay?"

Baekhyun nods, and despite these two being the most annoying people he ever knows, they are his best friends and he loved them. He'll listen and trust them no matter what. It will be hard to forget about the things he feels whenever he's around them - the insecurity, the inferiority - but he'll one day feel comfortable enough.

They leave the house in Luhan's precious convertible. Baekhyun's mom already left when they got out, so the two decide to leave her some groceries that Kyungsoo had been meaning to use for himself. Baekhyun wants him to forget about it and just take it with him, but Kyungsoo is scary when he is determined, so he let him be.

"Where is this party even going to be?" Baekhyun wonders.

"At Minseok's house," Luhan answers as they turned into a curb. "You know him. That cutie is the captain of the soccer team and is also one of the few people who can throw rad parties."

"Weren't you friends before?" Kyungsoo says. "You guys were stuck to the hip."

"We still are. We actually signed up together for the soccer team, but I dropped out since I felt lazy. He's just too busy with his own clique, the same with me."

After a few more minutes, they reach a particular mansion down the same district as Luhan and Kyungsoo's house. Outside, staring up at the grandeur of the house, it wasn't obvious that a party was going on inside. An actual valet tends to Luhan's car and a staff ushers them into the house.

"Whoah," the three gasps as they enter the place. It is dark, filled with strobe lights and music. Bodies grind against each other along with rowdy hoots and howls that somehow didn't sound human at times. The place resembles an actual club, it was crazy.

Fucking rich kids and their privileged lives.

In the midst of the chaos, Baekhyun starts feeling anxious. He doesn't belong here, and he's pretty sure something bad will happen to him tonight if anyone that he has had bad blood with finds out that he's also in this party.

''I'm not sure about this, guys," Baekhyun says as he pats their arms. "I think I'll just go home-"

"We didn't get through all the trouble to doll you up just for you to ditch us," Kyungsoo says as he tilts his head to the side and widens his eyes intimidatingly, sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine.

"I was just joking," Baekhyun says in a helpless, small voice as he lets them drag him to the dance floor.

They join the crowd, enjoying the beat and bass of the music. At first, Baekhyun feels uncomfortable, not really enjoying being in the midst of other drunk and horny teenagers. He's only able to loosen up when Luhan suddenly throws himself on him, laughing at his misery.

"Why aren't you swaying those sexy full hips of yours, Byun Baekhyun?!" Luhan yells into Baekhyun's ear. He whimpers silently in pain at the shrillness of his voice. "Dance, baby! Come on!"

Baekhyun giggles, a bit embarrassed but he does what his friend says. He sways his hips, letting the music flow through him and not even minutes later, he finds himself laughing as he jumps around and rolls his body. No one recognizes him, which is nice so no one would try to jeopardize his night. People from school could get cruel when they meet him outside the gates where he has no authority over them.

When Baekhyun decides that he needs rest, he walks over to the drinks station, where he orders just a glass of coke since he can't be bothered at the moment to act rebellious and drink alcohol even before he is legal. Maybe later - or maybe  _never_. He can't risk it.

Baekhyun leaves the comforts of sitting and tries to find his friends, but he couldn't. Instead of entering the dance floor once again, Baekhyun decides to search for some place where he could find some peace only until his friends decide to call him. His hype level just didn't get high enough for him to be able to dance the night away. Parties are definitely not his thing.

With that, Baekhyun sets off. He climbs up the stairs as sneakily as he could, quickly passing by a few people who are making out and by rooms where lewd sounds resonate from.

At the end of the hall that he had wandered in, Baekhyun spots a room that had lights leaking from the gap around the side of the door. Hoping it was empty, Baekhyun twists the knob and enters.

Baekhyun freezes in surprise when he is greeted by the sight of no other than Park Chanyeol himself, sitting on the long bathroom counter with a glass in his hand. Baekhyun tenses as he takes a step back towards the door, his flight response kicking in.

"Hey, this is taken," Chanyeol deadpans when he looks up to Baekhyun, who only realizes that they are both holding the same glass of coke. This makes relief flow through Baekhyun's body. He's not drunk, so he can't do stupid things to him. Probably.  _Hopefully_.

"Whatever, Chanyeol," Baekhyun mutters as he walks over to the sink. He places his drink on the counter then begins washing his hands and his face.

"This is my first time seeing you at parties, Mr. President," Chanyeol says as he moves his body to Baekhyun's direction.

"Yeah well I wanted to see for myself how pathetic creatures such as yourself act at a party for... for research purposes," Baekhyun answers, even though that isn't really the case at all. "It's really a new experience. Quite interesting."

Silence overtake them while Baekhyun is leaning over towards the mirror, washing his face then reaching for the tissues hanging against the wall.

"Are you aware that you look kinda different tonight?" Chanyeol suddenly says, breaking the silence.

Baekhyun creases his eyebrows as he meets his stare through the mirror.

"What?"

Chanyeol suddenly leans in. He hooks a finger around Baekhyun's chin and forcefully makes him face him. Baekhyun's eyes widen, startled at the sudden close proximity. He could practically feel the taller's hot breath fanning against his face, and that expensive perfume is so overwhelming.

"You look extremely hot, you know?"

Baekhyun is taken aback by the dangerously deep and raspy texture of Chanyeol's voice that he has never heard before. When he comes back to his senses, he only glares at him even more then rolls his eyes as he slaps his hand away. Park Chanyeol is just another one of those thirsty boys who think they could get around with people just because they're so  _bad_  and that at least half of the school population worship their obnoxious asses.

"It was nice chatting with you," Baekhyun sighs as he picks up his coke once more. "As much as your idiocy amuses me, I need to go."

Chanyeol shrugs and jumps off the counter to climb into the bathtub, mockingly waving at Baekhyun with an annoyingly charming smile as the smaller disappears back to the outside world.

_Today is not the day._

The council president joins the party once more. He heads for the drinks station, where he sees Kyungsoo and Luhan chilling.

"What's up guys?" Baekhyun greets, to which they respond to with a lazy wave of their hands. He notices that they look somewhat tired - their eyes droopy and their smiles quite slanted – telltale signs that they are probably drunk now.

"Hey Baek, drink up!" Kyungsoo slurs loudly over the music as he hands Baekhyun a small shot glass. "You don't look like you're enjoying enough!"

Without even thinking deeply about it, Baekhyun takes the shot glass and chugs it down. Even though he didn't really like alcohol, it was a party so part of him expected to get some alcohol in his system, so might as well it be now.

One shot turns to more than he could count, until Baekhyun is drunk enough to actually enjoy the party now. He is giggling nonstop, dancing with Kyungsoo and Luhan until they drift apart and he is forced to grind and dance with other people who are equally as drunk as he is. Everything feels hazy and everything seem so blurry. All he knows is that he's having fun and he just needs to fucking dance his heart out.

"Hey, babe, can you come with me?" someone whispers into his ear. Baekhyun couldn't understand what he is talking about though so he couldn't answer him but nevertheless, the person drags him out of the dance floor. He then feels him shove him up against the wall, the impact shaking Baekhyun out of his drunken state for a bit.

"What are you-" The stranger begins sucking on his neck, much to his absolute horror.

"Get off me!" Baekhyun shrieks as he throws a punch, but the person dodges him. He tries to kick him away, but the person is much larger than him and in no time, he had his legs snapped between his while pinning his wrists above him.

"Stop moving baby," the stranger purrs into his ear, which only aggravates Baekhyun.

But suddenly, in just a blink of an eye, the person is off of him.

For a moment, Baekhyun thinks he had just been hallucinating, that what just happened had been manifested because of the crazy amount of alcohol in his system. But when he looks to the side, he finds the man sprawled on the floor, unmoving and unconscious.

"Baekhyun, are you okay?"

Chanyeol comes out from nowhere and grasps his shoulders, but there is no aggressiveness in his touch. Baekhyun had no idea if it is because he is drunk but Chanyeol looks and feels like he is actually  _worried_  for him.

But that's ridiculous. Baekhyun is always the first one who would lay out punishments for Chanyeol at school, and he does all he could to make his life miserable when he continues to cause disorder at school. He's pretty sure Chanyeol wanted nothing but payback for the things that Baekhyun has done to him. Why would his well-being concern him? If anything, something awful happening to Baekhyun will probably make Chanyeol sing to the gods in praise and gratitude.

Despite his confusion, Baekhyun nods. "I'm fine."

"You downed a lot of alcohol, didn't you?" Chanyeol murmurs, to which Baekhyun nods. "You shouldn't have. You're a man but you should still be careful, you will easily be overtaken by desperate guys when you're in your most vulnerable."

Blurry, unclear anger suddenly surging inside of him, Baekhyun balls his fists and begins hitting Chanyeol's chest limply.

"Who are you to tell me that?!" Baekhyun yells, his words slurred and he's not making sense of what he is talking about himself. "Are you my father? No you're not!"

Chanyeol chuckles, clearly amused that the uptight president has finally loosened up despite being such a mess.

"I'm aware, but you know that you can always call me daddy," he answers as he reaches out to ruffle Baekhyun's hair, but he tries to bite his hand so Chanyeol retracts it just in time before bursting out into laughter.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun's mood suddenly shifts, now a bit solemn and downcast. "Thank you..."

The president looks up and flashes Chanyeol a bright smile then loses consciousness.


	3. Intoxicated

Baekhyun wakes up to a throbbing headache.

Groaning, the sun's rays find their way to his face as he sits up. The ravenette rubs his head sluggishly, moaning as the slightest bit of movement causes him pain.

Throwing his feet off of the bed, Baekhyun notices how clean his room is. His mother must have snuck in again and cleaned it while he was sleeping. He should tell her off when he sees her that morning, since he can clean up his own room and she shouldn't bother.

Baekhyun reaches out to his bedside table, where his phone is settled. He picks it up and tries turning it on, but it just brightens up a bit before the screen turns pitch black once more. Weird, he must have forgotten about charging it. Well, he is drunk after all, how could he have remembered to charge it...

_Wait a minute._

Baekhyun freezes when his eyes finally take in his surroundings. The last time he remembers, his walls aren't painted with perfect white paint, nor did he have such a fancy bedside table and desk and nor did his bed feel this fluffy... and it wasn't a king-sized too.

"Oh my gosh," Baekhyun mutters, panicking as he feels his body down. He doesn't feel pain anywhere other than his head, so it is safe to assume he wasn't taken advatage of or something. He notices too that his clothes aren't what he remembers he wore last night. The expensive shirt and jeans along with the boots are replaced with an oversized sweater and cycling shorts that felt loose.

Baekhyun got to his feet, wincing when his head throbs even more as he makes his way towards the door. Thankfully, it is unlocked so he will assume once more that he is not being imprisoned or something.

Silently, Baekhyun leaves the room, leaning against the walls to steady himself. He is feeling dizzy, which is probably his cue to take some aspirin and breakfast already. Why did he even drink last night?

The brunette admires the expanse of the house's interior. Everything is modern and chic, mostly made up of black, white and grey - combinations of monochromatic colors. Clearly, it is owned by someone with a hell of a bank account. Baekhyun can't relate.

He hears sounds coming from the kitchen. Curious, Baekhyun drags himself towards it, wincing as he tries keeping his balance. Once he reaches it, he pushes the door open and leans against the wall.

"Baekhyun?"

He couldn't believe his eyes upon seeing Chanyeol manning the kitchen, looking over his shoulders at him with wide eyes.

"Why are-"

Baekhyun falls face first to the floor before he could finish what he is saying. He groans, his head aching even more as he tries to push himself off the floor. He is surprised when a pair of hands slips into his armpits and pulls him up into a standing position so easily, almost manhandling him like a fucking _child_.

"You're such a mess," Chanyeol grumbles when Baekhyun nearly falls to the side, holding him upright once more. But being the rude and stubborn boy that he is, Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol off of him.

"Don't touch me!" he shouts, nearly toppling backwards if not for Chanyeol grabbing his wrist and pulling him up. Baekhyun wrenches his wrist free from him once more, but Chanyeol steps forward and since he is properly functioning unlike the other male suffering from hangover, he is able to grab Baekhyun's wrists and pin him to the wall.

The brunette's eyes widens in surprise upon seeing Chanyeol this close to him. His dark eyes gazes into his, as if he was reading what lay beneath everything that is just skin-deep. Baekhyun couldn't help but notice that Chanyeol looks so good-looking, no wonder girls and boys worship him even if he is such a terrible excuse of a student. His scars and bruises made him look even hotter, and his plump lips just...

A warning signal sets off inside Baekhyun's head, telling him he is passing a line that he shouldn't cross. Pulling himself back together, Baekhyun begins thrashing, eyebrows creasing as he scowls at the man in front of him.

"Let go of me!" he exclaims.

"I'll let you go if you promise to behave, alright?" Chanyeol says, tone sickeningly sweet, hiding the firm demand in his voice. "It's the least you could do after I stopped someone from raping you."

Flashbacks of what happened last night comes to the brunette - hazy and blurry but was distinct enough to make him remember why Chanyeol brought him to his house.

Baekhyun lets out an anguished sigh, mercilessly being attacked by an intense sense of humiliation and anger for himself. How had he been so stupid to let his walls down last night? He wouldn't be confronting Chanyeol like this if he hadn't been such an idiot.

"I'm going home," Baekhyun says in a low voice, head dipped down so the taller boy wouldn't see the embarassment plastered crystal clear across his face. "Let go of me."

"Hey, Byun Baekhyun."

The shorter boy makes the mistake of looking up at Chanyeol when he speaks in a dangerously tense voice. He is met with dark eyes that make him feel like he would melt right then and there, and he needs to lean further against the wall to support himself when his knees buckle and momentarily give in on him.

Chanyeol reaches out and touches Baekhyun's cheek, running the back of his finger down the smooth skin. The touch sends electricity down Baekhyun's body, making him jolt and he feels his senses tingling. It's a series of strange feelings that had Baekhyun dazed and confused, unsure why the other boy had this kind of effect on him.

The troublemaker leans forward, placing his hand on the spot beside Baekhyun's head then whispers close into his ear, "Do you honestly,  _honestly,_  think you're going to escape me easily when you're inside my territory?" 

Baekhyun's breath hitched, turning ragged by the second. His body is starting to heat up and he honestly doesn't know why, doesn't know why Chanyeol's making him feel such weird and foreign sensations that has his brain wrecked.

"Cha-Chanyeol..." he says, with an aim to tell him off but it comes out breathy and weak which makes Chanyeol smirk at him, knowing damn well he's had him flustered underneath his touch.

"You're so beautiful when you're weak," Chanyeol says with a cheeky smile. "Do I affect you, Baekhyun?"

Oh hell yes he does, Baekhyun couldn't deny that anymore. But he doesn't like it any one bit, not believing that a bastard like Chanyeol could ever make him feel this way.

This realization only makes Baekhyun more evasive. With a sudden surge of energy and strength, he pushes Chanyeol away and attempts to sprint away, only for the rascal to reach out and grasp his wrist.

"Let go!" he cries in anguish, but Chanyeol doesn't heed him. Chanyeol grabs a chair and sits down, pulling Baekhyun against him. The president naturally struggles, but eventually, Chanyeol has him trapped in his arms while he sits on his lap.

"Hey!" Baekhyun roughly screams, horrified with the position he is in. He places his hands on the other male's shoulders and pushes himself away, but Chanyeol wraps his arms even tighter around him, pulling him closer towards him.

Baekhyun flushes when he finds his face very close towards Chanyeol's. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Baekhyun first breaks away.

"Let go of me now!" Baekhyun shouts. "Or I'm going to-"

Before he is able to finish his sentence, Baekhyun is abruptly stopped by the feel of Chanyeol's lips on his. His eyes growing large, Baekhyun begins slapping Chanyeol's chest, screaming in anguish. But when he suddenly feels Chanyeol's tongue running across his bottom lip in an agonizingly slow motion, Baekhyun finally gives in and sinks into Chanyeol's warmth. His heart is beating so fast, Baekhyun is scared that it might burst out from his chest.

Chanyeol leans away for a moment, tilting Baekhyun's chin upwards. "You're so delicious, Baekhyun," he husks, admiring how messed up he looks before consuming him once more into a heated lip lock.

Baekhyun feels drunk again, dizzy as Chanyeol's tongue brushes against each corner of his cavern. This is all levels of wrong because why the hell is he making out with a guy like Chanyeol? Baekhyun's stooping so low in this kind of situation. What the hell. But Chanyeol is just too intoxicating.

He just can't refuse.  _Can't say no._

"I want you so bad," Chanyeol groans, kissing him roughly as he runs his hands over Baekhyun's curves. "You drive me insane. I have no idea why an uptight little bitch like you could manage to make me feel this way."

"And you're a stupid little asshole,"  _Who turns me on so much that it's not appropriate anymore,_ Baekhyun thinks to himself because he won't ever be able to say that out loud.

They continue making out, breaths mixing together all ragged and harsh as their tongues and lips dance against each other. They only lean away when air went scarce, staring at each other with curious eyes.

A warning alarm sets off once more in Baekhyun's head. He snaps from the trance-like state that he is in. He pushes himself off of Chanyeol, terrified at what he had just done.

"What is freaking wrong with me?!" Baekhyun shrieks in horror, fisting his black hair into his hands before running out of the room.

Chanyeol only sighs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before standing up and going after the distressed student council president.

"Baekhyun," he calls out coolly, following after Baekhyun who scrambles around trying to search for an exit. When he reaches what seems like the door to the outside, Baekhyun twists the knob. To his dismay, it wouldn't open even after he erratically twists it.

"Baekhyun, listen," comes Chanyeol's voice that seems dangerously near. Upon turning around, to his horror, Baekhyun finds Chanyeol closing in on him, each step bringing him even closer to him.

"Stop following me!" Baekhyun helplessly wails when Chanyeol finally corners him.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Chanyeol sighs, rolling his eyes. "I didn't mean to snap, you were just being too cute-"

"Shut up!" Baekhyun growls. "Let me out of here, I don't want to see your face for even another second."

"Yeah, you don't need to slap it across my face how much you actually hate me despite the fact that you're obviously attracted to me too-"

"I'm not!" Baekhyun shouts angrily, cheeks reddening.

"Okay!" Chanyeol throws his hands up. "I'm sorry, you're actually not attracted to me, I get it. Now would you just calm down and hear me out?"

Baekhyun feels the exhaustion conveniently falling over him as he sighs and presses his back against the door. 

"I'm trying to be friendly here," Chanyeol carefully says. "I just want to make sure you're okay and-" Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. "-especially what happened last night. I'm just concerned, that's all."

"Why would you be concerned?" Baekhyun says in doubt. "We're nothing even remotely close to being friends."

"I know, but you wouldn't understand," Chanyeol sighs as he runs his fingers through his brown hair. "But let's be civilized for the sake of this morning. Let's start off by you accepting my offer of staying for breakfast. Sounds great?"

It doesn't sound great to Baekhyun at all, but since he's too tired to even continue arguing, he just simply waves it off and stands on his feet.

"Okay, fine. Whatever."

Chanyeol grins triumphantly, not really expecting it to be easy to come down to an agreement with him, as he walks after Baekhyun who makes his way to the kitchen.


	4. I Hate You

The next Monday, student council president Byun Baekhyun is back on track.

Baekhyun is not going to allow himself to be seen in such a vulnerable state like what had happened that night and the morning after. He's going to be more sensible of what he is doing and stricter on himself more than ever. He's not going to let anyone see him in such an embarrassing situation again, he swears that on the gravestone of his beloved rabbit that had died back in first grade.

As usual, Baekhyun stalks the halls, barking reprimands at the students with twice the intensity of his usual amount. He could practically feel everyone's stares, probably imagining themselves skinning Baekhyun alive and throwing him into a cauldron full of witch oil.

Like he cares.

And there at the end of the hall, with his group of troublemakers, stands Park Chanyeol. He is gazing at him with an intensity, much like the other students. But it is not hate, and Baekhyun doesn't like it any one bit. His presence keeps on making holes on his walls, reminding him of how stupid he had been for letting them down.  _Twice_.

"Hey midget," one of Chanyeol's tall ass friends, Kris Wu, faces him with an arrogant smirk.

"I would appreciate it if you referred to me formally, Wu," Baekhyun says as he pushes his glasses back. "And I'd like to tell you that you will need to cut your hair. I'm telling you this so that you won't fall victim to the disciplinary officer's bad haircutting skills."

"Thanks for the tip," Kris salutes him. "Always the hardworking little president that you are."

"And you," Baekhyun points at the other boy named Huang Zitao who is glaring at him. "I've told you a hundred times that you can't wear those earrings anymore. They look expensive, so I wouldn't like you to feel bad when a disciplinary officer confiscates it, you catch my drift?"

"Yeah, whatever," Zitao utters as he proceeds to take off his earrings.

Baekhyun could still feel Chanyeol's gaze on him, but he tries his best to ignore him. He turns on his heels and walks away.

"Baekhyun!" He looks over his shoulder and sees his friend walking towards him.   
"Han, Soo," Baekhyun acknowledges as he spreads his arms to give them a quick hug. "Why are you guys on a rush?"

"We haven't heard from you ever since the party!" Luhan says, his doe-eyes drooping at the ends in worry. "What happened to you?"

Baekhyun looks side to side, scratching his temples. Is he really going to tell these two of what happened to him? Well, he could trust them, that's for sure... it all depends if he will be able to tell them something as embarrassing as that.

No, he can't tell them what happened to him the day after the party. It's just too embarrassing.

"Well..." Baekhyun leans forward, to which the two mirrors. In a low voice and eyes darting around so he makes sure no one is eavesdropping, Baekhyun whispers, "Park Chanyeol saved me from being harassed and he took me home with him."

Kyungsoo leans away, eyes widening as he shouts, "WHA-" Baekhyun quickly covered his mouth. 

After he makes sure Kyungsoo is calmed down, Baekhyun takes his hand off from his mouth. Kyungsoo hisses, "What are you doing with someone like him?"

"Well what choice did I have?" Baekhyun hisses back. "I was drunk, for fuck's sake. And it's your fault."

"We're sorry," Luhan says. "But you gotta admit, you have a fault in it too. You were sober when you received the shot."

Baekhyun sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, fine. I'll be off now, by the way. I have work to do. I'll see you guys later."

After he bids them goodbye, Baekhyun walks off to the opposite direction, heading to the student council room. He needs to work on the reports that he has not finished last week. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to study properly.

"Oh, President," his secretary, an older student named Kim Taeyeon, greets him upon seeing him enter. "Finally, you're here. I have class in a few minutes."

Baekhyun nods. "Yes, please go ahead senior. I'll handle stuff here until someone decides to help out."

"Thank you!" Taeyeon gives him a quick hug then bolts out of the door. Baekhyun watches as the secretary disappears into the distance before shutting the door.

But suddenly, the door wouldn't close. Baekhyun checks to see what is wrong, until he sees a foot wedged between the door and the frame.

"What the he-"

Baekhyun looks up, eyes widening when he sees Park Chanyeol's face in the gap.

"What the hell are you doing?" Baekhyun shrieks as he tries to push the door close, but the troublemaker is even stronger. He shoves his shoulder through the gap then forces his way into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Is it so bad to pay the president a visit?" Chanyeol darkly says as he walks towards the petite boy. Baekhyun backs up until he feels his back touch the wall. As Chanyeol draws nearer, he feels his heart pound so fast.

 _Shit_ , was all that runs through his mind.

"Why are you ignoring me now, President Byun?" Chanyeol murmurs as he places an arm over Baekhyun's head and traps him with his body. "Are you going to just forget about what happened between us?"

"Leave me alone!" Baekhyun yells. "Get out of my fucking life!"

"Whoah, after saving your pretty ass from getting penetrated by someone other than me?"

Baekhyun blushes furiously, scowling at him. "I thanked you already for that! What more do you fucking want?!"

Chanyeol's hands suddenly makes their way to the sides of Baekhyun's head, holding him in place as he stares at him with a heated gaze. "What will you do if I tell you that I want  _you_?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen at what he is hearing. What the hell is this stupid dumbass talking about? Has he been in any recent fights that banged his brains up pretty good that he's finally not capable of thinking rationally? Is he crazy?

Maybe he really is crazy, because Chanyeol suddenly takes Baekhyun's glasses off, throwing them away before colliding his lips against his pink and plump ones. Baekhyun lets out a gasp against his lips and begins pushing Chanyeol away, but the taller boy takes him by the wrist and pins them at his sides. His lips left Baekhyun's as he proceeds to shower his jaw with lovebites, nipping and sucking at the skin, reducing him into a quivering, moaning mess and awakening something hot inside of him. He uses one hand to quickly unbutton three buttons of Baekhyun's shirt, revealing the milky expanse of his collarbone area and chest.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Chanyeol whispers in between kisses as he drags his hand down his chest. Baekhyun sucks in a sharp intake of breath because damn it, why is he feeling so good when this is clearly so wrong?

"You make me crazy, are you aware of that?" the taller sucks in a particularly sweet spot that finally makes Baekhyun let out a lewd sound, causing the taller to grin against his skin. "I really do think you're cute ever since we were freshmen, but what the hell Byun Baekhyun? You being a president and being bitchy all the time just turns me on, you have no idea."

"You're a sick fuck, you know that?" Baekhyun swears breathily, flustered at the sudden confession, totally unexpected coming from someone like him.

Chanyeol places his lips near Baekhyun's ear and whispers hotly, "And the way you strut down the hallways like you own the place while swaying those sinful hips of yours..." he chuckles and licks Baekhyun's ear before lavishing him once again with more kisses

"You're so irresistible."

Baekhyun whimpers, panting heatedly as he clutches helplessly on to Chanyeol's shirt for balance as the taller's hands skim their way down his waist all the way down to his perky rear end.

"I've always dreamed of this..." Chanyeol smirks, leaning back to admire the wreck that he has made. Byun Baekhyun is breathless in his arms, trails of saliva at the edge of his lips, neck and collarbones adorned with purple marks, eyes hooded and unfocused...

_He is just too beautiful._

"I-I hate y-you!" Baekhyun whimpers when Chanyeol's hand suddenly find its way to his crotch. His breath hitches as he puts pressure against the bulge, nearly eliciting a cry of pleasure from him.

"Oh I know you do," Chanyeol teases as he consumes his lips again. "But I know you don't hate this."

Baekhyun lets out a gasp as Chanyeol applies more pressure onto his cock which he takes as the chance to enter his tongue into Baekhyun's cavern. He tastes every sweet inch, and goddamn is he addicting.

" _C-Chanyeol_..." Baekhyun moans wantonly. Fuck, he is so hard. "I'm..."

"Shh, baby," Chanyeol coos. "You don't need to say anything. Just feel me."

Baekhyun whines as he burrows his head into Chanyeol's chest. He grins down slyly at Baekhyun as he sinks to his knees and he unbuckles his pants, sliding it down to his ankles. A gasp escapes the president’s lips at the suddenness of the action.

"What are you doi...  _shit_..." Baekhyun lets out a small whine when Chanyeol slides his undergarments off, exposing his member. He inhales sharply as it slaps up against his stomach, leaking and hard as the cool air brushes against its surface. Chanyeol gazes at it with dark eyes, much to Baekhyun's embarrassment.

"Stop staring..." Baekhyun moves his hand to cover up himself, but Chanyeol slaps his hand away before placing his own calloused hands around Baekhyun's cock. He gasps as Chanyeol begins pumping it fast. Baekhyun leans even further against the wall, his hands flailing around finding something to hold on to as the pleasure blinds his senses. He couldn't breathe because as much as he didn't want to admit it, having a hot and tempting creature like Chanyeol in between his legs playing with his most sensitive part is outright damning.

Jacking off is something normal to teenage boys like Baekhyun, but this is his first time having someone touch him so intimately like this, and damn does it feel so much more intense having someone else doing it for you. He never even thought this would happen to him since no one in school really wanted to deal with him romantically.

Well, that’s before Chanyeol.

Baekhyun's eyes widen when he feels a long wet thing dragging a stripe down his dick. He realizes it is Chanyeol's tongue, which is now licking the end of his shaft. His pretty eyes gaze up to him as he licks the underside of his cock, taking pleasure in how he wrecks the president with a mere flick of his tongue.

A shudder comes through his body as a hot and wet feeling engulfed his member.

"Oh my god that feels so fucking good," Baekhyun murmurs breathlessly as he closes his eyes to get a hold of himself, panting heavily. Through hooded eyes, he looks down and sees that Chanyeol has taken him in his mouth, plump lips wrapped around the girth of his cock. He stares up at him, bobbing his head to push Baekhyun to the edge of his zenith. The sight of Chanyeol giving him head while looking him dead straight into the eyes is too much for Baekhyun to handle. He looks so sexy, it has to be illegal.

Losing a hold of himself, he shouts, "Dammit, Chanyeol!" as he weaves his slender fingers through Chanyeol's brown locks and starts thrusting his length into him, moving his hips fast.

" _A-Ah... Chanyeol!_ " Baekhyun moans obscenely as the taller boy fastens his ministrations. " _F-Fuck!_ "

"Come, baby..." Chanyeol mutters before swallowing him once more.

Moan after moan slips out of Baekhyun’s lips as the feeling in his gut uncoils, causing him to lose his sight for a moment.

"Chanyeol!" he screams out before bursting his white seeds into the troublemaker's mouth.

Breathing heavily, Baekhyun stares at the idiot kneeling in front of him. He is gazing at him intently, some of his come dripping down the side of his lips. Baekhyun then looks up at the ceiling, trying to understand why he had done that. Why did he let this asshole see him vulnerable once again?

"I fucking hate you so much..." Baekhyun mutters, to which Chanyeol responds to by pulling him in, kissing him deeply. Baekhyun knows he should push Chanyeol away and tell him not to show his face to him ever again, but he doesn't. Instead, he does the complete opposite and melts against Chanyeol's body, allowing him to consume him as he weaves his fingers through his brown hair.

"My cock is asking for something to ram into," Chanyeol whispers against Baekhyun's lips as his hands sneakily grip the thick flesh of his ass. "I'm so fucking hard, but I'll just have to settle for this."

Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol aligns his tent against his cock, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck as an onslaught of pleasure attacks him due to delicious pleasure brought by the friction. 

"You're hard again, too," Chanyeol snickers as he teasingly runs a finger over Baekhyun's slit, whose cock is starting to harden again with some precome even leaking out again. “You’re so sensitive, what a virgin.”

"Ah just fucking shut up," Baekhyun grunts through gritted teeth as he pulls at his hair.

Chanyeol chuckles as he nuzzles his face against the crook of Baekhyun's neck, tongue peeking past his lips to lick at him like a kitten. There's a sound of a belt getting unbuckled and then of fabric moving. Baekhyun only realizes what's happening when he feels the hot contact of skin against his cock.

 _"Oh my god,"_ Baekhyun gasps as Chanyeol presses his cock even harder against his then starts to pump them together with only on huge, calloused hand. Baekhyun hates how he couldn't take his eyes off the throbbing, huge red cock rubbing against his own, having the urge to also take it in his mouth and make it spurt come down his throat.

"You'll have it in your mouth soon enough, baby," Chanyeol whispers as he pumps even faster and harder, as if he had been reading his mind.

"Why would I want that in my mouth?" Baekhyun challenges.

"Don’t lie, look like you're outright hungry for cock right now," Chanyeol chuckles as he heightens up the pace, eliciting another series of moans from the smaller. He smiles smugly when Baekhyun wraps one hand around Chanyeol’s, helping him jerk them off.

Moments later, the two of them finally come, volleys of white shooting out of their cocks, mixing together as they stain their hands. Baekhyun whimpers, holding on to Chanyeol for balance because he feels so sensitive having to come again the second time around. 

"I got you," Chanyeol murmurs as Baekhyun slumps against him.

"I really do hate you," Baekhyun whispers tiredly against his shoulder.

"I know."


	5. Let's Play

"I'm home," Baekhyun calls out from the doorway, voice weary from exhaustion. He takes off his shoes and changes them for his slippers then brings them with him into the threshold of the house. He is greeted by excited yelps and the sound of tiny feet shuffling against the wooden floors.

"Baek-hyung!" "Baek-oppa!"

Baekhyun smiles brightly as he kneels to the ground. He spreads his arms out as the twins emerge from the living room and dashes straight into his warmth.

"Welcome home!" the two six-year-olds greet him as they cling to his neck then grace him with pecks on each of his chubby cheeks,

"How was your day, oppa?" asks Baekhee, the eldest as she withdraws from the hug.

"It was tiring as usual sweetie. I have lots of jobs after all," Baekhyun says as he caresses her hair. "But it's okay, I do this for you guys anyway."

"I want to be like you when I grow up, hyung," Baekbeom says, putting his hands on his older brother's cheeks.

Baekhyun giggles as he messes his younger brother's hair. "Don't  _be_  like me when you grow up. Do  _better_  than me, understand?"

"Yes, hyung!"

"Alright," Baekhyun stands up and takes each twin by the hand. "Have you guys eaten already? I brought some cake from the café I worked at~"

"Really, oppa?!"

"Yes! Now, where's Mom?"

Baekhee points up to the stairs. "She's already asleep. She was too tired so she ate first."

The eldest sighs then nods his head. "It's alright. We'll just leave some for her. By the way, have you eaten dinner?"

"Yes hyung!" "Yes oppa!"

Baekhyun smiles and goes off to transfer the cake he brought home onto a platter. He then searches for something to eat and spots a plate in the fridge with his name.

**_Baekhyunee’s dinner~ <3_ **

"Dun dun dun, here's the cake!" he announces as he places the platter in front of the twins.

"Thank you hyung!" "Thank you oppa!"

They grin brightly then say in chorus, "You're the best!"

Baekhyun chuckles at their cuteness. "I know, you always tell me that. Enjoy the cake now."

The twins nod and dig in, precious smiles plastered across their faces. Baekhyun chuckles to himself before eating his own dinner, watching his younger siblings eat happily. 

After eating, Baekhyun makes the twins brush their teeth thoroughly since he couldn't have them suffering cavities. He loves them too much that he wouldn't be able to see them be in pain. He then tucks them into bed, singing them their favorite lullaby before leaving to his own room.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath as he flicks the switch open, finally feeling relief through his body. He locks the door behind him and throws his stuff to the floor (he wasn't exactly the clean type). The ravenette then takes off his articles of clothing, taking his towel with him and proceeds into his bathroom.

As Baekhyun sinks into the bubbly liquid of his bathtub, the stress in his muscles and in his mental aspect loosens up greatly. He closes his eyes and lets himself relax.

 _So much reports, so much schoolwork... stupid troublemakers... student council..._ _Chanyeol._

Baekhyun's eyes open once more when he remembers what had just happened at the council room. That stupid troublemaker. Baekhyun wants to kill him for seeing him weak and vulnerable in more than one occasion already. The first chance was more tolerable, the second time could be easily dismissed and buried deep into his mind but the third time around...

Baekhyun feels his member twisting up into arousal.

"Shit," he flushes in embarrassment as he realizes that he is hard, and it was only from thinking about Chanyeol. He wants to slap himself for being so sensitive, but can he really do anything about it? Hesitantly, Baekhyun reaches down and grasps his shaft, pumping it the way he likes it to bring himself to quick relief.

"Fucking Park Chanyeol..." Baekhyun mutters through gritted teeth fastening his movements. "I fucking hate you... Why can't your handsome face just disappear from the face of the earth so I could peacefully live on with my life? Why do you have to make everything  _hard_?"

The moment he closes his eyes, Baekhyun is brought back to the incident between him and the troublemaker. He bites his lip as the heat heightens around him.

" _Ahhh_..." Baekhyun lets a moan pass his lips as he imagines Chanyeol's hot mouth engulfing his cock, the way he had worshipped it and how hot he looked.

"I hate you...  _shit_..." he gasps shakily. " _So_... _fucking_...  _much_..."

Those eyes that had stared up at him with such intensity and that sinful tongue of his made Baekhyun lose his rational thinking. It felt so wrong at so many levels, fantasizing Chanyeol while he jacks himself off...

But goddammit, Baekhyun doesn't care anymore.

He goes faster, moaning whorishly as his imagination plays a playback of the incident. Heat rises through him rampantly as he remembers how Chanyeol kissed him as he jacks them off together, his big hot cock rubbing up against him. Water splashes around, some falling off to the side of the tub and forming puddles onto the floor as Baekhyun writhes in pleasure, arching his back off the tub and toes curling in delight.

" _Sh-shit... Ah... H-Harder... Yeol... Chanyeol_...  _God_...  _Yes_..."

Baekhyun lets out a particularly loud moan when the build up in his stomach finally lets go, his white liquid shooting out into heavy volleys. He slumps into the pool, breathing heavily as he tries to erase the remnants of Chanyeol in his mind.

  

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol sighs inaudibly as he stares down at the girl in front of him who is fidgeting uncomfortably. No doubt, she had called him out just to confess her shallow feelings for him, just like all of the others.

"Oppa..."

He raises an eyebrow, realizing that this person is younger than him. Making it the more troublesome.

"I... I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

Chanyeol runs his fingers through his hair, gazing at the girl with an irritated expression.

"Hey, kid."

The girl looks up at him, and damn is she cute. Too bad he has another cuter person in mind.

"You do know how much of a bad influence I am right?" he begins. The girl opens her mouth, but before she could say something, he continues, "I've been such a handful to handle ever since I was in elementary school so you can't give me the 'I will change you' shit. Those are for stupid teen fiction. You'll need to deal with me and sad to say, you won't be able to. So do yourself a favour and go get yourself a better man, yeah?"

Chanyeol pats the top of her head then walks away, leaving her more confused than heartbroken. Hey, he is  _that_  generous when some people confess to him. It's quite a great feeling when people appreciate him despite the fact that he is a wreck most of the time, so rejecting them with a great piece of advice is the least he could do.

Walking towards his grade's building, Chanyeol notices Baekhyun inside the library through the window, and he looks like he was shouting at a kid on a ladder who turns out to be his stupid friend, Kris.

A small smug smirk appears on his lips as Chanyeol remembers the events from the day before. He had always been interested in Baekhyun more than he actually should, but he never expected that he'd actually do something like that to the uptight little president.

It was all Baekhyun's fault for being so tempting.

Chanyeol isn’t really the friendliest person out there. He has only ever been close to a few people who make up his tiny social circle, so you could imagine how offended he is when Baekhyun just simply snobbed him after he bothered to help him when that stranger tried to do something to him and even helped him the morning after with his hangover. If he hadn't been such a bitch, Chanyeol’s frustration wouldn’t have burst and made him want to teach him a lesson as fucked up as it is.  

Now all Chanyeol could think of was how delectable Baekhyun is, and how he would totally do anything just to get another taste of him.

Preferably in bed,  _wet and withering underneath him._

Chanyeol watches as Kris shouts something at Baekhyun, his body leaning away from the ladder as he points a book at the smaller boy angrily. Chanyeol's eyes widen upon noticing how the ladder is starting to wobble out of balance. He takes a step forward, letting out a shout when the ladder fell to the side. Baekhyun seems to let out a scream before moving to block the ladder from falling with an arm. His face twists in pain, but it immediately disappeared when Kris jumps off and fixes it back up. Baekhyun glares at Kris, shouting something at him before turning on his heels and walking away.

Chanyeol frowns and makes his way into the building just as the bell finally rings.

"So today, I'm going to assign to you your partners for the book analysis that you will be doing," the teacher announces cheerfully and contrary to her enthusiasm, the students all groan in unison. Chanyeol yawns, more preoccupied with admiring Byun Baekhyun's side profile. He smirks for a moment when Baekhyun looks at him and blushes before diverting his attention back to the teacher who was explaining what they needed to do.

Chanyeol finally looks away, satisfied that he had that kind of effect on the little student council president now.

"Choi Sooyoung, Lee Sunkyu."

"Oh Sehun, Lu Han."

Chanyeol looks over to his friend who is shooting him a knowing smile. Finally, the bloke had a chance to spend time with the twink that he'd been whining about ever since last year, who turns out to Baekhyun's friend too.

"Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook."

"Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol stops himself from fisting the air in triumph, for the odds have been in his favor. Instead, he looks over to Baekhyun, who is glaring at him from behind his spectacles. Chanyeol smiles at him brightly, bringing two of his fingers to his lips then blows a kiss towards his direction. Baekhyun gives him a disgusted look and gestures a swatting motion to deflect his flying kiss.

After dismissals that afternoon, Chanyeol stalks the halls searching for the president. He isn't in the student council headquarters, so he guesses that he might be checking the grounds for stubborn students who aren't varsity players staying way past after classes.

"Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol turned around, smiling upon seeing the pretty ravenette at the end of the hallway. His face is screwed up into an adorable scowl and his arms are crossed over his chest.

"Hey my queen," Chanyeol says teasingly as he walked towards him.

"It's way past school hours, Chanyeol," Baekhyun firmly says. "Why are you still here?"

"Waiting for you, baby."

A noticeable pink tinge appears on the apples of his cheeks as Baekhyun glares at him.

"Go home, Chanyeol."

"Why?" Chanyeol playfully whines. "You're here too, why can't I stay longer?"

"Because  _baby_ , you can't," Baekhyun mockingly says with a sweet tone.

"Come on, let's play?"

Baekhyun runs his fingers through his black hair and turns around, done with the stupid things that the other has been spewing. Not even getting far enough, Chanyeol hastily steps forward and grasps his arm harshly.

Baekhyun lets out a pained cry as he whips around to face Chanyeol once again. He wrenches his arm back, but Chanyeol holds onto his forearm and brings him closer towards him.

"Are you stupid?" Chanyeol says as he lifts his sleeve up and examines his arm. A big, ugly purple mark is starting to form on his milky white skin which makes feelings of displeasure churn deep in his stomach. He didn’t want to see ugly marks marring his skin.

"I'm okay," Baekhyun murmurs in a small voice as Chanyeol neatly pulls his sleeve back to cover the mark.

"Let's fix it up," Chanyeol says as he drags him to the clinic. Baekhyun sighs, letting him do so, not really up for a fight.

"Seriously though," Chanyeol begins as he makes Baekhyun sit down on the bed and he walks to the self-aid cupboard where he takes out a first aid kit. "Why would you stop Kris from falling off the ladder with your arm?"

"You saw that?" Baekhyun’s eyebrows tilt up in surprise. "Now you're a stalker, great."

"You keep on dreaming, baby boy," Chanyeol snickers as he pushes Baekhyun's sleeve upward and begins tending to the injury by lathering a soothing oil on to the affected area. "Your arm is so thin, you could have broken it."

"It's fine," Baekhyun insists. "You don't even have to dres- oww!" He glares at Chanyeol, who most probably applied pressure on his injury on purpose.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Baekhyun wonders out loud after a few moments of silence.

Chanyeol gives him a small smile. When he finally finishes wrapping the bandages, he suddenly leans down and kisses the spot, making Baekhyun flush red at the tender, so-out-of-character gesture.

"I already told you, didn't I?” Chanyeol purses his lips together into a dimpled smile. “I like you. Been years, actually."

"No you don't," Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "I know you, Park Chanyeol. The likes of you can't possible fall for people the likes of me. You're probably just doing this because someone dared you or something as stupid as that, I’m not about to fall for that."

Chanyeol sighs. To be honest, he kind of agrees. He doesn't even know why he's so attracted to Baekhyun when he's been nothing but a pain in the ass. But then again, he's been liking him ever since first year, when he was just a silent, simple student. His long-term admiration for him will not fade that easily just because he's been elected as student council president who has been nothing but nasty.

"Whatever you want to believe, Byun Baekhyun."


	6. Don't Call Me Baby

"Hey kid, you've got more popcorn?" Kris calls out from his comfortable position on the sofa as he lifts the empty bowl up his head.

Sehun scowls, taking the bowl from Kris brashly. "You crashed into my place, played with my game console without even my consent and now you have the audacity to order  _me_ around?!"

"Just go and refill it, kid. Get a move on," Kris yawns then smacks his lips together, ignoring the fuming boy as he stomps towards the kitchen. He turns his attention back on the game and is startled of what he sees. "Chanyeol, why are you suddenly ahead of me?!"

Chanyeol snickers, eyes focused on the screen. "Because I'm actually concentrating in the game, dumbass."

"What the fuck!" Kris violently shouts as he lost control of his car. Chanyeol lets out a triumphant whoop as he finishes ahead first.

"You're so fucking noisy," Zitao rolls his eyes in annoyance. "People can practically hear you a neighbourhood away."

"What the hell?!" Kris yells in disbelief, ignoring Zitao's scolding. "This is rigged! Chanyeol, what are you doing?!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"That's because you're an ass. Karma's a bitch," Sehun smirks as he shoves the bowl of popcorn on the tea table. "There's your fucking popcorn. It's in chicken flavour."

Kris scrunches his face in distaste.

"Gosh darn," Jongin stands up from the single couch seat and takes a handful. "Sehun, you're the greatest."

"I hate you all."

They are currently at Sehun's place because they had no idea what to do that weekend. The younger clearly doesn't want them to be there because they are a bunch of ungrateful asses who keep on ordering him around, but what can he do? It's not like Sehun actually had a choice. He didn't even have a choice when they forcefully pulled him into their current group of friends.

"Hey guys," Jongin loudly says as he lifts his phone up to his face. "Do you guys know Do Kyungsoo?"

"He's Luhan's friend," Sehun says, a bit too eagerly as he moves towards Jongin. "Why?"

"I think he's cute," Jongin says. "Check out his Instagram, he's the best."

"I think Chanyeol is chummy with the bitchy president, he and Kyungsoo are bestest of friends," Zitao suggests.

"Maybe," Chanyeol responds vaguely. "Why?"

"Hey," Jongin's eyes are sparkling as he inches towards Chanyeol. "How about you pass a word about how great I am-"

"No," the older says as he places a hand on his face and shoves him away. "Go up to him like a man, dammit. Do you have any idea how hard it is to talk to Baekhyun without him ignoring me? And now you're just going to get your easy way through."

"He's right," Kris agrees as he finally decides to eat the popcorn. His eyes widen in surprise, eyes glinting as if he had done a great discovery. "This is so good!"

Chanyeol's ringtone blares loudly. He fishes his phone out, ' _Unknown Calling_ ' flashing on his screen. He blinks in wonder at first, trying to recall the people who had his number. He eventually answers the call, swiping at the screen then bringing it up to his ear. His friends look at him out of curiosity, interested in his affairs like the nosy bunch that they are. Annoyed by this, he stands up, walking away and maintains a good distance between him and them.

"Hello?" he says. "Who is this?"

_"Chanyeol."_

Excitement pulses through his body when he hears that all-too familiar voice and without even noticing it, a smile creeps into his face.

"No way," Zitao says as he stares at the giant at the end of the hall. "Why does he have that stupid smile on his face?"

"I know right?" Jongin utters as he wraps his arms around himself. "That's like soooo creepy. I have chills down my spine."

"Who is he even calling?" Sehun wonders out loud.

"Kiddos, why don't we just continue the game?" Kris says, his words muffled from the popcorn in his mouth.

"Hey, Baekhyun," Chanyeol greets cheerfully. "What's up?"

 _"So I know we've agreed that we're going to work on the report today,"_ his voice is low, hesitant and timid, much to Chanyeol's amusement since he's never heard him speak that way. _"But I've got work today until six so I'm not sure..."_

"Let's push," Chanyeol says. "What time is it..." he glances down at his watch. "It's four thirty-two. I can come over to your workplace and wait for you."

_"I wouldn't want to bother you like that."_

"It's okay," Chanyeol grins. "I don't have anything productive to do today onwards. Isn't better to get it done immediately?"

_"Well yeah, but I'm not sure in your part. Wouldn't want to inconvenience the Park Chanyeol with something as useless as waiting for me at some low class eatery."_

"I'll make it work," he says, going along with Baekhyun's disdainful tone. "Anything for you, babe."

_"Whatever. I'll text you the address."_

"See you later, baby."

_"Don't call me baby."_

"Then honey?"

_"Whatever. Bye."_

"Bye, baby."

Chanyeol chuckles to himself in amusement, the mental image of an annoyed Baekhyun bringing him a sick sense of joy and satisfaction. Pulling at the capable and steadfast president's strings and pushing his buttons is fun, especially when Chanyeol elicits a sort of reaction from him - may it be a glare, a roll of his eyes or his cheeks flushing. To justify himself, no, Chanyeol's not a creep. He just really likes to Baekhyun's attention on him, like an elementary kid who would bully his crush for attention.

"Where are you going?" Sehun asks as he makes his way to the door.

"Somewhere important," Chanyeol vaguely answers. "See you guys."

 

* * *

 

"Baekhyun!"

The president jolts in surprise, heart pumping in agitation as he quickly turns around, hiding his phone behind his back and discreetly slips it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Y-Yes, Auntie?" Baekhyun asks coyly, joining his hands together in front of him after successfully hiding his phone away.

"What are you doing here?!" screeches the scornful old lady who owns the eatery. "There's lots of customers out there, Byun Baekhyun! Why are you here when it's not your break yet?"

Baekhyun opens his mouth and stutters out, "I-I was just-"

"No break for you anymore! Get back to work!"

The brunette sighs as he takes the pencil wedged behind his ear and walks out of the staff room.

Despite the shouty and haughty attitude of the old lady who runs the eatery, she pays him good for his labor so Baekhyun isn't really complaining. It's his fault this time for leaving work for a few minutes when it's not even his break yet.

After taking about four orders and giving them to the kitchen staff, the old lady calls out to Baekhyun.

"Byun, come over here for a minute."

Hands clammy and wondering what the hell he did wrong this time, Baekhyun rushes over to the eatery owner. He is taken by surprise when she suddenly places an arm over his shoulder and whispers, "Go over to table number 7, will you?"

Baekhyun looks over his shoulder. "Why-" he pauses upon catching sight of the most irritating face in the world (for him). Chanyeol meets his gaze and he flashes him a charming dimpled smile as he raises a hand up. Baekhyun hastily turns his head back to the old lady. Shaking his head erratically, he says, "Aunty, please don't send me. Please send Heechul or Jaehyun instead, I beg you."

"Look here boy," her voice hardens into firmness. "That handsome customer paid me loads of bucks, even more than what we usually earn in a day. Now take off your apron and go over there. Entertain him or something. Is he your admirer?"

A scandalized look crosses Baekhyun's face as he flushes a deep pink. "What? No! Not at all!"

"Listen, I'll pay you twice for today, alright? Just do what I tell you."

Baekhyun looks at the old lady, whose eyes are gleaming. This old hag... always hungry for money.

But then again, Baekhyun is too.

"Alright, I will."

Baekhyun strips his apron off and walks over to the staff room to place it near his things. He looks up to the mirror hanging up on the wall, gathering all of his composure and self-restraint so he wouldn't end up beating Chanyeol up if he ever crosses any line. After giving himself an encouraging pat on the back, he heads over to Chanyeol's table.

As he makes his way to him, Baekhyun holds a forced smile, hiding the insane urge to punch that arrogant smirk off of Chanyeol's face.

"What are you trying to pull this time?" Baekhyun whispers distastefully contrary to the cheery nonchalant expression on his cute face when he takes a seat across the taller.

"You didn't want to inconvenience me in this kind of place right?" Chanyeol begins. "Well, having you here is convenient enough. I'm 'renting' you until your shift ends."

Baekhyun rubs his face. "I don't know what to do with you anymore."

"Hey, just enjoy this," Chanyeol reaches out and suddenly pinches his chubby cheek. Baekhyun scowls and slaps his hand away.

"Enjoying with you in front of me is an impossible to accomplish, I'll be honest with you," Baekhyun mutters. "Why are you even trying to ruin my life?"

"I'm actually blessing you," Chanyeol corrects him with a smirk. "Legend says Park Chanyeol's presence will bring you all sorts of luck." His eyes drift towards something behind him. "Oh, there's our food."

"Here's your food!" Heechul announces as he places the dishes on the table. Baekhyun's eyes widen upon seeing that the dishes have been modified into more lavish-looking versions of what they actually serve.

"Please enjoy, sirs!"

Baekhyun shoots Heechul a helpless look. The older waiter nods pitifully and pats his shoulder before turning on his heels.

"Dig in, Baekhyun," Chanyeol invites him as he picks up his chopsticks.

"I'm not hungry," Baekhyun grumbles.

But contradicting to that is the sudden growling of his stomach.

Chanyeol looks like he is about to burst out laughing. The ravenette shoots him a deadly glare that actually looks scary, which makes him swallow the laugh that is threatening to erupt.

"Just eat, Baekhyun," Chanyeol utters with an amused grin on his lips. When Baekhyun doesn't make a move, he takes it upon himself to pick up a piece of meat and feed it to him.

"Say ahhh~" Chanyeol says, a bright boyish smile on his face as he tries to coax the president to eat.

Baekhyun makes the mistake of glancing at the heavenly-looking meat wedged between Chanyeol's chopsticks. His stomach growls again so this time, he reluctantly opens his mouth and bites the meat.

"There you go," Chanyeol nods in satisfaction, smiling at Baekhyun's puffy cheeks and pink puckered lips as he chews the meat. "Chew it properly. Pick your chopsticks up and eat. You're hungry, and it's not nice for your stomach to keep on growling like that."

Baekhyun sighs and does as he is told, not really having any choice

"Thank you for this... but I still hate you."

Chanyeol simply hums.


	8. Schoolwork

"I'm sorry if the house is kind of messy," Baekhyun apologizes as he leads Chanyeol into the gate. "If you don't mind, can you take your shoes off? Please use that pair of slippers in the rack."

Chanyeol nods obediently, much to Baekhyun's surprise since he is expecting him to complain or comment a snarky thing or two by now, but he just quietly does what Baekhyun asks him to do. He slips his shoes off as the ravenette had asked then slips on slippers that Baekhyun had told him to use. Carrying his shoes, he then follows Baekhyun through the doorway, looking gigantic in the small house.

"I'm home!" Baekhyun announces. He smiles when he immediately hears the sound of light steps making their way into the living room.

"Baekhyun-oppa!" "Hyung!"

The ravenette sinks to his knees and immediately receives the twins into his arms, their warmth immediately lifting his spirits up.

"My baby sister and brother, were you playing?" he coos.

"No, we were studying!" Baekbeom protests.

"Are you lying?"

"We would never! That's bad!" they say in chorus.

"Oh, I see," Baekhyun laughs as he pats their heads. "Where's Mom? Asleep again?"

"Yes, she is tired so-" Baekhee gasps and points up over his shoulder. "Oppa, who is that weird elf man?!"

"Oh," Baekhyun stands up, forgeting about Chanyeol who is intently watching them from the doorway. "Baekhee, that's bad, don't call the oppa that. This is Park Chanyeol a..."

What is he to him?

"A friend." Chanyeol finishes for him with a gentle smile that confuses Baekhyun which seems so out of character of him. As he draws nearer towards the siblings, the twins tighten their embrace on their older brother's waist, wary about the tall and big stranger.

"Hey," Chanyeol kneels, smiling charmingly at the twins. "You're identical twins, right?"

"Yes!" "Yes!" they answer in chorus which makes the two older boys chuckle.

"I can see that the attractive genes runs in the family," Chanyeol compliments, which makes Baekhyun roll his eyes. "Anyway, what's your name?" he addresses the girl twin.

"I'm Byun Baekhee!"

"A pretty name for a beautiful little lady," Chanyeol reaches out and pinches Baekhee's cheeks softly, which makes the girl blush. Baekhyun stares at his younger sister, surprised that for the first time, she isn't being stingy towards a person she just met.

"And you, little man?"

The youngest Byun blinks shyly before introducing himself, "I-I'm Byun Baekbeom!"

"Wow, so manly," Chanyeol ruffles his hair fondly.

"Umm, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun speaks up. The raven-haired boy switches his attention towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Could... could you wait a bit while I cook something for us to eat while we're doing the report?" he timidly says, running his fingers through his hair. "Mom probably left me food but I can't let you starve while we do the report."

"You shouldn't even bother," Chanyeol says, waving a hand. "I'm still full."

"But hyung, huge boys like you need to eat a lot!" Baekbeom interjects. "Or you'll shrink like Baekhyun-hyung!"

Chanyeol purses his lips to stop himself from laughing since Baekhyun is giving him a deadly glare again.

"Alright," he says. "I'll eat a lot."

"I'll just go," Baekhyun says as he turns on his heels and heads into the kitchen.

"Come on kids," Chanyeol says, motioning for the two twins who quickly weave their small hands through his large ones. "Let's have a talk at the sofa."

Baekhyun isn't so sure if it is a nice idea to leave Chanyeol with the twins, but the way he interacts with his brother and sister proves that the troublemaker might actually be competent when it comes to dealing with kids.

What should he feed someone like Chanyeol? Will ramyeon suffice? How about coffee? Or maybe chips? Side dishes?

As Baekhyun searches through the meager resources in their fridge, he can hear Chanyeol's boisterous laugh along with the twins' little giggles and cackles. Even if he hates Chanyeol's guts, he somehow found this side of him kind of cute.

_What the hell Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol, cute? Stop it with the nonsense._

Baekhyun shakes his head, getting back to his senses. No, Park Chanyeol is far from being cute. He's a predator with very dark motives. That's it.

After he is done with the food, Baekhyun places them on a tray and goes to the living room where he finds Baekhee doing something to Chanyeol's hair and Baekbeom sitting on Chanyeol's lap while he talks to him enthusiastically.

"Hey Baekhee, don't do that to elf man," Baekhyun chides as he places the tray on the tea table and takes Baekhee away.

"Handsome oppa has pretty hair," Baekhee says. The eldest Byun raises his eyebrow at Chanyeol who shrugs his shoulders at him. What the hell did Chanyeol feed to his sister to make her this approachable to a stranger all of a sudden?

"Okay kids, time for bed," Baekhyun announces as he gestures to Baekbeom who immediately slides off of Chanyeol's lap and takes Baekhyun's hand.

"Chanyeol, please go to my room and bring our snacks. Follow me," Baekhyun says as he walks upstairs. Chanyeol carefully takes the tray and follows after the other boy who has his younger siblings by the hand. Baekhyun points at his room before disappearing into the twins' room.

"Can't we play with Handsome Oppa some more?" Baekhee asks with an adorable little pout as Baekhyun tucks them into the sheets.

"I'm sorry baby, but it's bedtime. You still need to grow."

"Unlike Baekhyun-hyung?" Baekbeom says. The eldest chuckles and ruffles the younger's hair.

"Yes, unlike me. Now go to sleep."

Baekhyun sings the twins to sleep, but he didn't even reach to the bridge of the song when they finally drifted off to slumber. They must have been playing instead of studying, or they may have been studying but they played more. These twins, really.

The brunette leaves their room, silently closing it before finally crossing the hall towards his own.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun calls. He sees him looking at a couple of pictures that hung on his wall.

"You've got a lovely family, Baekhyun," Chanyeol comments as his eyes found their way to Baekhyun's. For a moment, there is a sort of lonely gleam in them before he grins again in that arrogant way of his, back to being the usual Park Chanyeol.

"Should we start with the project, princess?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at the stupid endearment.

"Let's work on the floor, I don't have an extra chair for you to sit on."

Chanyeol smirks. "I can sit on the chair, you can sit on my lap. How about that, eh?"

"You and your useless ideas," Baekhyun sighs. "Come over here so we could start."

Thankfully, Chanyeol isn't as useless as Baekhyun first thought he would be. He lacks initiative, but he is quite efficient and follows through Baekhyun's instructions perfectly. 

They were too engrossed in their work that Baekhyun had nearly misses his mother calling from behind his door.

_"Baekhyun? Honey?"_

Baekhyun drops everything as he scrambles up to his feet then rushes to the door.

"Good evening, Mom," he greets upon swinging the door open, kissing her cheek. "I've got a friend over for schoolwork."

"Oh, is that so?" his mother's eyes look past his shoulder and darts towards Chanyeol, who is making his way towards the two.

"Good evening, Mrs. Byun," Chanyeol politely bows down at a perfect ninety-degrees. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Park Chanyeol."

"What a well-mannered handsome young man," his mother comments. "Nice to meet you too, Chanyeol. Is Baekhyun treating you well?"

Baekhyun half-expects Chanyeol to tattletale on him for being so rude to him most of the time, but Chanyeol just smiles warmly and nods.

"He's very nice to me," Chanyeol answers.

"I see. And by the way, it's heavily raining outside," Baekhyun's mother points at the curtained windows. "I doubt your friend will be able to travel. Why don't you sleepover for the night?"

Baekhyun's eyes bulges from their sockets as he runs over to a nearby window. He slides his curtain out of the way and is greeted by the view of heavy rainfall outside, the window pane quite blurry with droplets of rainwater.

"Oh you're right," Chanyeol says nonchalantly. "Maybe I should stay over."

The ravenette snaps his head to Chanyeol's direction, giving him a shocked expression, but the taller ignores him. "Will it be okay, Mrs. Byun?"

"Of course!" Baekhyun's mother cheerfully says. "Baekhyun's bed is quite large, you'll fit. Baekhyun, go up the storage and search for some clothes that may fit on Chanyeol."

Baekhyun lets out an exasperated sigh, already knowing how hard it will be to go through the night in the same room as Chanyeol. But this is his mother talking, he couldn't just go against her without mentioning to her the embarassing things that Chanyeol had managed to do to him. And he didn't want her to know anything of these humliating things.

"Alright, I will," Baekhyun finally says.

"I hope Baekhyun helps you find comfort in our meager home, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol smirks, giving Baekhyun a dark gaze that only he could understand.

_I'm so screwed._


End file.
